A predicament in Mario world
by PikminMarioFan
Summary: KIng Boo has been cursed! He now has to stray away from the temptation of losing his virginity until he is married
1. Chapter 1 A Grave Mistake

**All Characters belong to Nintendo**

* * *

_What would you do if every time you heard something in your head, Something bad would happen to you,and something good to someone else?_

_In this story we follow the Adventures of King Boo who wants to keep his virginity until he is married. But how can he do that with everyone tempting him?_

_find out_

* * *

Once upon a time.

There was a ghost named King Boo. He lived a happy Christian afterlife ruling his subjects with a strong yet firm fist. but one day he made a grave mistake and insulted a woman named Rosalina. The name he called her? *Gulp* he called her... a... Worthless piece of space junk. Rosalina took her wand and then yelled at the top of her lungs "You dare insult someone with magic?' she then said in a very deep voice "You shall be cursed!" Then poof he was cursed. "Ha Ha Ha" said King Boo with an evil smile. "Like that curse would affect a ghost! Just the thought makes me giggle." King Boo was so overwhelmed with laughter that he didn't realise that magic sparkles of evil were floating around him. "You Fool! You have been cursed with an aura that makes you attractive!" Rosalina said while she put her wand in her dress pocket. "Like that would matter!" he said as he was about to go into a giggle spree. " You will be so attractive everyone will want you. Kings and Queens will give up their throne to be with you for one night." King Boo gasped in shock. "when you hear a bell ring in you're mind the curse will take effect." Rosalina said in a loud Booming voice.

* * *

_And that is how King Boo came into this predicament. Now if you'll excuse me. I must think dirty thought of how the next chapter will be so "**Climactic"**_


	2. Chapter 2 Peach's family!

**All characters**

* * *

Since that incident King Boo hasn't been the same...

King Boo was sipping a cup of tea with his good friend Princess Peach. They were discussing trade systems and laws and all that other royal poop. "Do you like the tea?" She said in a british accent."Why of course, Its spectacular!" King Boo said with a smile. Then suddenly King Boo heard a jingle go off in his head. From this moment on his life changed...

Peach somehow became really turned on. "Ohh yeah Boo touch my face!" she said this as she taking off her clothes. "Uhh i'd rather not" he said with tiny dots of nervous sweat went down his face/head/body. Peach then turned to the hot cup of tea that sat on the little table. She took it and gave it to King Boo "Pour this stuff on mah Ass!" King Boo then had an idea "If i sexually arouse her then finish her it won't really be sex!" He then took the hot tea and poured it on her anus. "ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" she moaned out loud. "Wait i have a better idea now!" She reached under the tea table and grabbed her hidden ice box. She opened it and took a bucket of blue moo ice cream. "mmmm Vanilla!" She moaned hornilly "ok put it all over my women hood!" she laid down on her back revealing her "Soggy Blue Glory" "Oh great, now i am feeding her" he thought with a disgusted look. He took a scoop of ice cream with a spoon he found on the table and "Spooned" the ice cream inside of her! "Ohhh yeah! it's like you're feeding me and spooning at the same exact time!" King Boo noticed her "Soggy Blue Glory" turn into a "Soggy blue toad thats been flattened by a car then had air blown into it and then blew up several times glory." King Boo was on the verge of puking when he saw that "Soggy blue toad thats been flattened by a car then had air blown into it and then blew up several times glory". Peach moaned in pleasure again and said" don't i have a wonderfully beautiful Soggy blue toad thats been flattened by a car then had air blown into it and then blew up several times glory?" King Boo gulped and said "yes you're Soggy blue toad thats been flattened by a car then had air blown into it and then blew up several times glory, Is beautiful!" Peach looked pleased then said "Good i thought others would be disgusted by my Soggy blue toad thats been flattened by a car then had air blown into it and then blew up several times glory." Peach was in tears when she said this "Do you want to see my sister?" She said with an evil smile. "Ummm sure?" he said. Latter he would regret that decision

She then went towards her "Soggy blue toad that's been flattened by a car then had air blown into it and then blew up several times glory" and pulled at it. Then suddenly another head came out of her "Soggy blue toad thats been flattened by a car then had air blown into it and then blew up several times glory" She looked exactly like Peach. King Boo was silent in terror and confusion. "This is Sally! she can't talk though but she loves sex!" Sally then opened her mouth wide and closed and was breathing heavily. you would to if you spent your life inside a "Soggy blue toad thats been flattened by a car then had air blown into it and then blew up several times glory!"

"Peach without saying anything showed King Boo all her Brothers and sister.

* * *

_Kenny was a small foot sticking outside of her ear._

_Elli was a penis sticking out of her ass_

_she had another "Soggy blue toad thats been flattened by a car then had air blown into it and then blew up several times glory" deeper inside her "Soggy blue toad thats been flattened by a car then had air blown into it and then blew up several times glory"_

_she had a ballsack named Sam where her brain should be (Don't Ask King Boo how she showed all of these_

_She had more that were so disgusting Sally told me not to tell anyone_

* * *

"Ok that was fun see ya latter!" She said this as she threw him out the window. Luckily for him he landed in a bush. But he wasn't lucky for the safe landing.

He was lucky he found a place to puke.

* * *

**Thank you for enjoying my story of Peach's family!**

**I love you...Don't read my other story "Vanellope's Sad Times!" it will kill you!**


End file.
